warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvacht
HOOFDSTUK 16 (door Avondpoot) "Ik haat je voor eeuwig!!!" Schreeuwde Bontvlek. Voor het eerst was ze blij dat ze opeens weer kon zien, en ze sprong achter Vochttand aan."Je zal hem haten! Wees daar maar zeker van!!" Bij die woorden draaide Vochttand zich verrast om."Maar hij is mijn zoon!" Riep hij."Nee. Hij is Ceder. Hij is de reïncarnatie van Ceder!" Schreeuwde Bontvlek. Vochttand liet de kitten verrast vallen, en Bontvlek greep haar kans en griste Moeraskit terug mee."Jij bent hun vader niet meer!" Siste ze. Dan keek ze hem lang aan, vol verdriet en woede. Vochttand leek gekwetst en verdrietig, en gebroken om die woorden. Dan flitste er woede door hem heen."Mij best." grauwde hij."Ik haat je, en die stomme kittens ook." Bontvlek vertrok geen spier, en keek hem alleen ijzig aan. Dan draaide Vochttand zich om en liep weg."Ik heb altijd van je gehouden, en dat zal ik blijven doen, ik zal blijven houden van de oude Vochttand." Siste Bontvlek, ze draaide zich om en liep terug naar de Tunnels. Toen ze weer veilig binnen was met Moeraskit, trok ze een rots voor de ingang, en met een pijnscheut werd ze weer blind."Moeder? Waarom wou vader Moeraskit stelen?" Wolfkit liep naar Bontvlek toe."Geen idee." Ze tilde haar dochter op en liep met haar en Moeraskit naar het vertrouwde open plekje. Ze krulde zich rond haar jongen, die tevreden begonnen te drinken aan haar buik. Bontvlek wist dat ze nooit echte namen zouden krijgen, dus van nu af aan zouden ze Moeras en Wolf heten. En dan werd de steen voor de ingang zo te horen weer verschoven. Bontvlek had net genoeg tijd om Wolf in een holletje te duwen en het af te dekken, en dan kwam Buizerdster naar binnen, gevolgd door Vochttand, Gaaivleugel en Lavabloem."Geef dat jong hier, Vochttand heeft er recht op!" Siste Buizerdster boos. Bontvlek keek hem kalm aan met haar blinde ogen."Nee. Ik ben Moeras' moeder, en ik kies welk pad hij volgt." Miauwde ze."Nee!" Grauwde Gaaivleugel, en hij wierp haar omver. Bontvlek schreeuwde van angst en pijn toen hij zijn nagels in haar schouder boorde, en dan kwam Wolf tevoorschijn. Ze was nu twee manen, en de sterkste van het nest. De jonge kitten schreeuwde woedend en ramde Gaaivleugel omver. Er viel een stilte, iedereen keek met grote ogen naar Wolf. Zo te voelen wist Vochttand er meer over, maar dat kon Bontvlek niets schelen. En ze moest haar jong beschermen. Ze duwde Wolf net op tijd in een spleet, of Lavabloem en Gaaivleugel vielen opnieuw aan. Ze klemden haar stevig vast, en hoe hard ze ook worstelde en gilde, ze kwam niet los. En zonder te zien moest ze aanhoren hoe haar kleine Moeraskit werd meegenomen."Moeras!!!" gilde ze. Maar Vochttand was al weg met haar dierbare jong."NEE!!!!!!!!" Ze rukte zich los, maar was niet snel genoeg. Gaaivleugel en Lavabloem drukten haar op de grond, en Buizerdster leek even na te denken."Asvuur heeft te veel aan haar eigen jongen en zal ze Moeraskit dus niet kunnen zogen. Neem Bontvlek en Wolfkit mee." En het volgende moment kreeg ze een slag op haar hoofd en werd alles nog donkerder en verdween het. HOOFDSTUK 17 (door Appelvacht) Vochttand liep zwijgend naast Gaaivleugel op weg naar het kamp. Hij dacht diep na, over wat er gezegd was. Moeraskit was een reincarnatie van Ceder, en Wolfkit was ook geboren. Kon hij nog stommere kits hebben? In het kamp aangekomen, ging Bontvlek naast Asvuur zitten in de kraamkamer. 'Heb je kits? Met wie? Hoe heten ze? Hoe-' "STILTE!' krijsde ze. Viskit deinste geschrokken achteruit en begon te huilen. 'Stil maar, Viskit. Je vader komt zo.' Bleekkit rolde door het hol, tegen Wolfkit aan. Wolfkit miauwde. Strokit, Klimopkit, Grijskit en Roodkit kwamen naar binnen. 'Ik wil oudste zijn!' miauwde Grijskit terwijl hij neerplofte. 'Waarom dan? Dat is saai.' antwoordde Graskit. 'Nou, dan hoef ik gee teken weg te halen.' Vochttand liep de kraamkamer binnen. 'Hoi, kittens!' miauwde hij vrolijk. 'Hoi, papa!' miauwde Bleekkit. 'Hoi pa-' Moeraskit hield gauw zijn mond. 'Vochttand.' Hij negeerde Bontvlek kittens en liep naar Asvuurs jongen. 'Hoe gaat het met jullie?' vroeg Vochttand aan zijn jongen. 'Goed!' 'Het gaat oke!' Maar Graskit keek naar de grond. 'Ik voel me niet goed...' miauwde hij. 'Haal Lenteblad!' gilde Asvuur toen Graskit voor zijn vader ineenzakte. Lenteblad kwam eraan met Bernage. 'Hij is gewoon een beetje verkouden. Laat hem gewoon binnen blijven en het komt goed.' miauwde de beeldschone medicijnkat kalm. Ze liep weg en Graskit drukte zich tegen zijn moeder aan. Vochttand voelde zich slecht. Hij negeerde Bontvlek, en zijn eigen kittens. Snel glipte hij het kamp uit. 'Dit is niet de manier hoe een echte vader zijn kittens behandelt.' miauwde een stem in zijn hoofd. 'Varenstroom? Hoe... hoe kan ik van mijn jongen houden als een slecht is en de ander is een reincarnatie van een kat die ik haat!' Vochttand verstopte zich op een plek waar patrouilles bijna nooit kwamen. 'Dan is dit toch niet de manier. Kittens zijn niet slecht. Ze hebben gewoon goede opvoeding nodig. Zelfs je eerzuchtige vader deed het beter.' Vochttand liep zijn kop zakken. 'Ik hou nu nog alleen van Asvuur en haar kits. Want ik ben Bontvleks partner niet meer!' Hij hoorde Varenstroom grommen. 'Jij bent gewoon een slechte vader! Het is jouw schuld als Wolfkit slecht wordt!' Vochttand zakte in elkaar. 'Ik heb niets met die stommelingen te maken. Het zijn mijn kittens niet eens! Maar die van die stomme Ceder.' Hij stond op en rekte zich uit. 'Varenstroom heeft gelijk. Maar ik ben de vader niet en zal dat ook nooit zijn!' HOOFDSTUK 18 (door Avondpoot) Bontvlek keek naar de plek waar Wolfkit en Moeraskit waarschijnlijk zaten. Ze kon hier niet meer blijven. Ze sloot haar ogen, en dacht terug aan de leuke momenten met Vochttand, maar ze waren niet meer wat ze eens waren."Het spijt me zo..." Murmelde ze."Maar we gaan naar de Donderclan." Ze tilde Wolfkit en Moeraskit tegelijk op, en sprong snel het kamp uit. Bij de Donderclangrens kwam ze een patrouille tegen."Wat is er? Bontvlek, toch?" Vroeg een poes. Bontvlek knikte en zette haar jongen neer, buiten adem."Ik- mijn partner wil mijn kittens niet en ik..mag ik me bij jullie clan aansluiten en willen jullie het geheim houden?" Vroeg ze hoopvol. Er viel een stilte."Ja, dat zullen we doen." Miauwde een kater."Volg ons maar, Crémewolk zal je wel leiden." De poes sloeg haar staart om Bontvlek's schouders en droeg Moeraskit, terwijl Bontvlek Wolfkit droeg. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij het Donderclankamp, en Bontvlek krulde zich rond haar jongen in de kraamkamer. Er was één andere moederkat, Hagelvlok, een aardige poes."Mijn jong noemt IJzelkit, ze is nog maar een week oud." Miauwde ze vriendelijk. Bontvlek snorde even, maar dat stierf al vlug weg."Zilverster zei dat je partner jou en je jongen niet wilt, wat vreselijk!" Miauwde Hagelvlok meelevend. Bontvlek zei niets en sloot haar ogen. De kraamkamer was heel onopvallend, dus zou Vochttand haar hier nooit komen zoeken. Ze liet zich langzaam wegzakken in de slaap, en het laatste wat ze hoorde was Wolfkit's gesnor, vermengd met het snurkend geluidje van Moeraskit... HOOFDSTUK 19 (door Appelvacht) Avond na H18 Vochttand racete naar het Eiland samen met zijn Clangenoten, naar de Grote Vergadering. Bontvlek en de kittens waren vorige nacht verdwenen, spoorloos. Op het Eiland rook Vochttand de lucht van RivierClan, WindClan en SchaduwClan. Zou Bontvlek er ook zijn? dacht hij. En ja hoor. Bontvlek zat in een hoekje, onder een struik. Ze rook naar melk en bos. En naar DonderClan. Vochttand raapte al zijn moed bij elkaar en stapte op haar af. 'Bontvlek.' De beige poes keek weg. 'Ben je gegijzeld? De kittens ook?' Bontvlek zei weer niets. 'Katten van alle Clans! De Grote vergadering gaat nu van start!' riep de DonderClan leider, Zilverster. 'Stop!' riep Vochttand. 'Ik heb iets te zeggen!' riep hij met een boze toon. 'Wat is het?' vroeg Buizerdster. Vochttand sprong voor Buizerdster op de tak van eik. 'Katten van alle Clans.' begon Vochttand, 'Gisteravond heeft de DonderClan een moederkat, Bontvlek, en haar twee kittens gegijzeld!' schreeuwde hij. Zilverster keek hem woedend aan. 'Dat is niet waar! Ze kwam vrijwillig naar ons toe.' Woede borrelde op in Vochttand. Zoiets zou zijn partner nooit doen! 'Ik geloof het niet! Zoiets zou ze nooit doen!' SchaduwClankatten bliezen hard tegen de DonderClankatten. Een gigantisch gevecht brak uit. RivierClan en WindClan vochten aan de zijde van SchaduwClan, vreemdgenoeg. Vochttand vocht zij aan zij met Tornadobloem van RivierClan. Ooit zaten de twee katten in dezelfde Clan, en ze hadden nog steeds een speciale band. 'Geef onze moederkat terug!' siste Vochttand tegen Crémewolk, de DonderClancommandant. Blauwster en zijn elite krijgers vochten met Zilverster. 'Harteloze kraaienvoer eters, wie gijzelt er nou een moederkat en twee jonge kits?' snauwde Mosstreep tegen Zilverster. Toen werd het donker. De SterrenClan was boos, maar de katten stopten niet met vechten. Vuurpoot en Pluispoot gooiden een DonderClanleerling in het water, die verdronk. Na de dood van de DonderClanleerling, begon het te onweren. 'Terugtrekken!' brulde Zilverster naar haar krijgers, moederkatten, leerlingen en oudsten. De katten van de DonderClan renden angstig het Eiland af. Door het onweer was een een boom omgevallen. Diverse katten liepen ernaartoe, en met z'n allen konden de katten de boom optillen. Onder de boom lag een schildpadpoes, en Leeuwenpels stormde er op af. 'Mosstreep, Nee!' riep hij. Tornadobloem, Woestijnbries, Huppelvoet en Leeuwstaart drukten hun neus in hun moeders' vacht. 'Waarom moet jij gedood zijn?' jammerde Leeuwenpels. 'Je hebt nog een kittens!' Dat was waar. Laatst had Mosstreep haar tweede nest gekregen, Snelkit en Zoetkit. 'Maak je geen zorgen. Vlinderoog zorgt voor ze.' Mosstreep en andere SterrenClankatten daalden naar beneden. 'SterrenClan.' siste Leeuwstaart. 'Jullie hebben Mosstreep gedood!' De verdronken leerling, Honingpoot, was ook bij het groepje SterrenClankatten. 'Jullie hebben niet naar ons geluisterd en hebben gevochten op een Grote Vergadering. Jullie moeten als straf een maan lang als zwerfkatten leven, in kleine groepen dus.' miauwde Mosselster. Steentand en Varenblad liepen naar hun broer. 'Hoi Vochttand. Je hebt goed gevochten.' miauwde Steentand. 'Ja, als de beste! De DonderClan heeft een lesje geleerd, en-' maar Vochttand liep weg. 'Sorry. Ik moet gaan.' miauwde hij snel toen SchaduwClan het Eiland verliet. Bontvlek was verdwenen. In zijn droom kwam hij zijn vorige partner tegen. 'DonderClan heeft je dus weer meegenomen.' miauwde hij. Bontvlek schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee.Ik ben inderdaad uit eigen wil daar naartoe gegaan. Omdat jij niks mijn onze kits te maken wil hebben! En omdat ik je haat!' Vochttand zuchtte. 'Je was dus toch niet de goeie partner. Ik hou van je. Maar jij gewoon niet van mij. Asvuur..... ze was inderdaad beter.' Daarna deed hij zijn ogen dicht en begon te huilen. 'Jij bent mijn partner ook niet! Jouw echte partner is gewoon Ceder!' Vochttand draaide zich om en rende weg. 'Ik kan je niet meer gelukkig maken. Vanaf nu zijn we vijanden.' Vochttand rende het niets in van de droom, en kwam in duister gebied terecht. Een blauwgrijze kater verscheen voor hem. 'Vochttand.' miauwde hij. Vochttand herkende zijn vader, Blauwster. 'Blauwster? Je bent dood! Zit je in de SterrenClan?' Blauwster schudde zijn hoofd. 'SterrenClan heeft ons verraden! Ze hebben Mosstreep gedood! Nu hebben ze mij weggestuurd om voor eeuwig hier gevangen te zitten!' Vochttand grauwde. 'Ze zijn gewoon harteloos! Hebben ze jou ook gedood?' Blauwster knikte. 'Dezelfde nacht als de Grote Vergadering, gingen we terug. Ik werd geraakt door een bliksemschicht, en stierf daardoor drie keer. Maar ik heb een voorstel. Met mijn hulp kun jij wraak nemen op eh.. Bontvlek.' Vochttand knikte. 'Ze heeft me verraden. Ik stem er mee in.' HOOFDSTUK 20 (door Avondpoot) Bontvlek had het gevoel dat er iets mis was. Iets vreselijks. En daarbij was er nog een erger gevoel. Moeraskit was dood, Ceder zijn reïncarnatie was niet voltooid, en Wolf, die nu een bijzondere naam had, was kapot gemaakt. Moeraskit was verdronken in de beek, en Bontvlek had hem niet kunnen redden. Ze keek naar de sterrenhemel zonder hem te zien."O Wolf, kon ik maar jouw gedachten veranderen.." murmelde ze met tranen in haar ogen. Haar dochter was nu vijf manen, en buitengewoon sterk voor haar leeftijd. Laatst had ze weer een aanval gehad, en weer kunnen zien. Zo te voelen ontwaakten haar hersenen uit hun verlamming van de aanval van de hond! Ze voelde zich opgetogen bij het nieuws dat ze binnenkort weer zou kunnen zien. En opeens schoot er een flits van brandend vuur door haar kop, haar ogen werden helder en met een kreetje zag ze hoe de wereld eerst wazig was en vervolgens scherp werd, het woud was fris en groen en de knoppen op de bomen waren open gegaan. Nu kon ze haar dochter eindelijk goed beschermen. Wolf keek haar aan, en Bontvlek zag weer die prachtige ogen. Nu waren ze helder sprankelend cyaanblauw, en als ze een beetje boos werd kwam er een prachtige paarse glans op, nu kon je er een opvallende mosgroene schittering in zien, het teken dat ze bezorgd was om Moeraskit."Hij waakt nu over ons, waar hij ook is.." murmelde Bontvlek. Ze tilde haar jong op en liep naar de kraamkamer. En opeens, zonder waarschuwing, flitste er een hevige pijn door haar heen, en opeens zag ze alles. Ze zag de vogels hun gedachtes, ze wist waar haar clangenoten over dachten, ze voelde vele kilometers verder een boom omkraken...En dat schoot door haar heen, naar Wolf. Bontvlek zakte ineen op de grond en keek naar haar dochter."Je-je bent oké?" Vroeg ze trillend, het vreemde gevoel was verdwenen."Ik-ik voel me vreemd..." Fluisterde Wolf. Bontvlek slaakte een rustige zucht en liep door met haar jong. En opeens, zonder waarschuwing, was ze weg, net als al de rest. Bontvlek opende haar ogen en staarde om zich heen. Ze was in een duister woud, vol schimmen en lianen en kreeg het ijskoud. Opeens zag ze een silhouet aanlopen, en pas toen hij voor haar stond herkende Bontvlek Blauwster. Achter hem stond...Vochttand. In zijn ogen schitterde onzekerheid, maar hij leek toch een beslissing genomen te hebben. Blauwster keek haar met grauwe ogen aan, die even grijs waren als de mist rond hen."Ik-...Bontvlek...waarom haat je mij?" Vroeg Vochttand. Bontvlek keek hem even aan."Ik haat je niet. Jij negeert mij. Jij negeert onze jongen, en als je het nog niet wist, ik was bijna gestorven om ze op de wereld te brengen omdat ik een inwendige scheur had." Ze klonk vreemd, en herkende haar eigen stem niet eens. Vochttand leek geschokt door dat nieuwtje, maar herstelde zich vlug, en keek vlug naar Blauwster, die knikte. Vochttand stapte achteruit, en in een snelle beweging greep Blauwster Bontvlek aan de keel en drukte haar tegen een boom. Bontvlek krijste van de pijn, en ze voelde klauwen in haar keel zinken. Het bloed droop over Blauwster's poot op de grond. Haar luchtpijp werd zo hard tegen de boom geplet dat ze niet meer kon ademhalen, en langzaam aan werd haar beeld wazig. Haar ogen gingen halfdicht, en weer open, en dan liet Blauwster haar los en viel ze amper ademhalend neer op de grond, en tot haar verbazing...viel Vochttand Blauwster aan."Je hebt haar vermoord!!!! Ik heb daar niet om gevraagd!!!" Jammerde hij, tranen stroomden over zijn wangen. Blauwster grijnsde even duivels, en viel toen uiteen in een wolk van stof. Bontvlek deed niet eens de moeite meer om lucht in haar longen te zuigen terwijl ze snel leegbloedde op de dode grond. Haar blik werd even helder, en toen weer dof, en ze voelde Vochttand naast haar gaan zitten en haar naar zich toe draaien."Wat heb ik gedaan?" Fluisterde hij angstig. Bontvlek keek hem met moeite aan, en er schoot een vonk van hoop door hem heen."Het spijt me! Het spijt me zo! Door mijn schuld zal Wolfkit slecht worden!" Jammerde hj. Bontvlek gebruikte haar laatste adem om tegen hem te spreken."Nee...Ze is uitverkoren om goed te zijn...en dat is ze ook....en ik weet zeker dat de Donderclan haar bestemming was." Haar ogen sloten zich bijna."Maar ik...ik haatte haar...en nu is Moeraskit dood!" Fluisterde Vochttand. Bontvlek zuchtte even."Nee. Ceder leeft voort, net als Moeraskit. En Ceder is niet de vader, jij was de vader, en daar heb ik voor gekozen. Ik hoopte dat jij hen het beste te bieden had. Maar daar heb ik me in vergist..." Ze slaakte een lange zucht, waarbij haar bloed over de grond golfde. En dan sprong Vochttand naar voren. Hij griste spinrag van een tak en deed het op haar nek. Bontvlek's ogen sloten zich nog meer, en ze werd opeens weer blind. Ze voelde de teleurstelling van zich afstralen. En dan, in een visioen van schaduwen, zag ze Wolfkit. Haar dochter lag huilend bij de oever van de rivier. En Bontvlek besefte dat haar jong een harde, gevaarlijke weg voor de boeg had. Het leven droop bijna tastbaar uit haar weg, en schimmen krulden zich rond haar, terwijl het steeds donkerder en donkerder werd..."Het spijt me van alles wat ik gedaan heb..." Murmelde ze voor ze een oogverblindende witte lichtflits zag, en even later rook ze terug het Schaduwterritorium, met Vochttand naast zich. Dan verdween alles in een trillende duisternis die ze niet kende. HOOFDSTUK 21 (door Appelvacht) 'Het is gedaan.' miauwde Blauwster. Hij liep weg, de schaduwen van deze plek in. Toen zijn vader weg was, boog Vochttand zich over Bontvlek. 'Het spijt me! Ik was verblind door haat. Of.... Was dit maar een droom? Zie ik je morgen weer, levend?' Bontvlek zei of deed niets. 'Asvuur en haar kittens is nog alles wat ik heb.' Hij sloot zijn ogen, om weer wakker te worden in het kamp van de SchaduwClan. 'Papa!' hoorde hij. Het was Graskit. 'Hey Graskit.' miauwde Vochttand. Graskit sprong op zijn vaders rug en sloeg naar zijn staart. 'Hey! Laat hem met rust.' miauwde Asvuur. Graskit trippelde naar zijn moeder toe. 'Ik mis Wolfkit.... Ze was leuk om mee te spelen!' miauwde Viskit. Bleekkit knikte. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogesteen voor een Clanvergadering!' Riep Buizerdster. Strokit, Klimopkit, Roodkit en Grijskit dartelden blij de kraamkamer uit. 'Er zijn 4 kittens die oud genoeg zijn om leerlingen gemaakt te worden. Zij zullen nu bekend staan als Stropoot, Klimoppoot, Roodpoot en Grijspoot. Hun mentors worden Gaaivleugel, Lijsterbes, Noothart en Aardevacht.' Pluishart en Vuurbloem waren kort geleden medicijnkat en krijger geworden. Dus de Clan had toen geen leerlingen meer. 'Indringer!' riep Vuurbloem ineens. Een klein poesje wandelde het kamp in. Het was Wolfkit! 'Wat doe je hier? Waar is je moeder?' vroeg Vochttand. 'D...D..Dood....' piepte Wolfkit. 'Ik zorg wel voor dat arme poesje.' miauwde Esdoornhart, de moeder van Stropoot en haar broers en zus. 'Wolfkit... Je leeft nog!' miauwde Viskit toen ze het poesje zag. Vochttand liep weg van de kraamkamer. Hij kon hen niet zien, maar toch rouwde hij om Bontvlek en Moeraskit. Opeens merkte hij dat zijn poten hem naar het leidershol brachten. Ik moet het zeggen, dacht hij. 'Buizerdster. Kan ik je spreken?' Hij maakte zich klaar voor Buizerdsters reactie. 'Oke. Kom binnen.' Vochttand stapte het hol binnen. Het was niet heel groot, en er stond een mosnest in. 'Wat is het?' vroeg Buizerdster. 'Ik weet wie de vader van Wolfkit en de partner van Bontvlek is.' Buizerdster keek op. 'Wie dan? Bontvlek heeft het nooit verteld.' Vochttand haalde diep adem, en sprak. 'Ik.' Buizerdster keek hem ongelovig aan. 'Maar Asvuur is je partner al.' miauwde hij verrast. 'Ook Bontvlek was ''mijn partner. Alleen is ze.... vermoord door Blauwster.' Buizerdster keek droevig. 'We rouwen om haar. Ik zal een Clanvergadering bijeen roepen. '''HOOFDSTUK 22 (door Avondpoot)' Bontvlek zweefde rond in een wereld van duisternis, maar tegelijkertijd ook licht. Voor haar stond Wolfkit."Wolfkit!" Riep Bontvlek. Er kwam een vreemd, bubbelend geluid uit haar mond."Moeder." Wolfkit liep naar haar toe. Bontvlek keek haar angstig aan."Ik ben dood! Wat moet ik doen om voor jou te zorgen?!" Jammerde ze. Wolfkit schudde haar kopje."Je bent niet dood. Je leeft nog maar net, en ligt op de plaats waar Vochttand je heeft achtergelaten toen jullie terugkwamen uit het duistere woud." Miauwde ze. Bontvlek voelde een vlaag van hoop."Kan ik terug?" Vroeg ze. Wolfkit knikte, en drukte haar neus tegen die van Bontvlek, er kwam een oogverblindende lichtflits, en dan was alles weg. Bontvlek's ogen vlogen open. Ze krabbelde in een warboel van vacht en poten overeind, en begon te rennen naar het kamp. Ze kon alles ruiken, dus wat maakte het uit dat ze blind was?! Ze hoorde zachte stemmen uit de achterkant van het leidershol komen, en verstopte zich vlug."...vermoord door Blauwster." Mompelde Vochttand. Bontvlek voelde een vlaag van irritatie. Waarom was hij niet bij haar gebleven? En dan wist ze het opeens. Zij was samen met haar dochter in het woud gekomen, en Vochttand was ergens anders terechtgekomen en had vast gedacht dat ze dood was! Ze voelde zich vreemd licht, alsof ze veren onder haar poten had. Ze liep soepel het leidershol binnen, en Buizerdster slaakte een gil die leek op de kreet van een kitten. Vochttand draaide zich met een ruk om."M-maar je was dood!" Fluisterde hij. Bontvlek rolde met haar ogen."Waarom zou ik dood zijn? Wou je dat misschien?" Vochttand schudde zijn kop."Nee!" Hij vloog haar om de hals, en deinsde dan achteruit."je-je nek.." Hij keek duidelijk naar haar nog steeds bloedende wonde. Bontvlek voelde hem opeens ook weer vreselijk steken, en voor ze het wist was ze in elkaar gezakt en "keek" met doffe ogen van de pijn naar de plaats waar Vochttand moest staan. Hij sprong het hol uit."Lenteblad!!" brulde hij. Even later liep hij met de medicijnkat naar binnen. HOOFDSTUK 23 (door Appelvacht) 'Je bent terug!' miauwde Lenteblad opgelucht. 'Ja.' miauwde Bontvlek. De twee poezen bleven maar kletsen, dus Vochttand bemoeide zich er niet mee. Hij moest Asvuur vertellen dat hij de vader van Bontvleks kittens was. 'Asvuur, heb je even?' vroeg hij. De moederkat knikte. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ze vriendelijk. Vochttand keek haar droevig aan. 'Het.. Hopelijk word je niet boos.' fluisterde hij, voordat hij luider sprak. 'Ik.....ben de vader van Bontvleks jongen.' Asvuur skaalte een kreetje van verrassing. 'Oh, echt? Wat een wonder. En ik kan ermee leven.' Vochttand wist dat zijn partner niet de waarheid sprak. Hij voelde haar verdriet. Het deed pijn in zijn buik. Waarom deed hij haar zoiets aan? Sinds Bontvlek weg was geweest, begon hij steeds meer van haar te houden. Evenveel als hij van Bontvlek hield. Asvuur liep weg, naar hun kittens. Bleekkit sprong op haar vader. 'Kijk, ik kan vechten!' schreeuwde ze. Viskit en Graskit sprongen ook op hun vader af, net als Wolfkit. 'Ik doe mee!' riep de kit luidruchtig. Samen gooiden ze hun vader om. 'Woah! Jullie zullen vast goede krijgers worden!' miauwde Vochttand tegen zijn jongen. Bleekkit gaf Wolfkit een por in haar zij, en keek haar plagend aan. Vochttand ging naar het medicijnhol, naar Bontvlek. 'Hoi!' miauwde ze opgewekt. 'Over Wolfkit,' begon hij, 'Varenstroom heeft gezegd dat ze de Clans gaat bedreigen.' Bontvlek keek ongelovig. 'Zo'n kleine kit! Dat kun je niet menen.' Vochttand schudde zijn hoofd. 'Maar elke slechte kat is een omschuldige kit geweest.' Om niet verder over Wolfkit te praten, ging Vochttand op jacht. Tijdens zijn jacht, zag hij iets roodbruins door de struiken sluipen. Vochttand wist wie het was. 'Ceder!' snoof hij. Maar het was zijn eigen zoon, Moeraskit. De geest van de kit keek zijn vader grauwend aan. 'Ja. Ik ben inderdaad Ceder. In jouw zoon!' hoonde hij. Vochttand sprong op zijn aartsvijand af. 'Jij bent Moeraskit niet!' snauwde hij. Moeraskit, oftewel Ceder, sprong op hem af en beet in zijn staart. Vochttand schreeuwde het uit. Daarna verwondde Moeraskit hem bij zijn keel. 'Nu kon ik wraak nemen op jou.' Moeraskit verdween in een struik en liet Vochttand doodbloedend achter. 'Help...' kreunde hij. 'Iemand...' lees verder: Appelvacht & Avondpoot/ Blinde liefde/ Deel 4